


Relationships are difficult

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love is in the air. Who's In love with who and who will stay in love and who will break up.





	Relationships are difficult

Harry Styles

I was scrolling through my phones schedule when an alarm chimed on my phone "Louis and Hazza Anniversary" The alert said. That would no longer be the case since we decided to take a break from our relationship in the early 2015s. All the pressure of coming out as something, labeling ourselves, it all came crashing down on us. And all the rumors that we never confirmed caused us to fear the secret getting out. And so we stopped speaking, and I had to end things. He never told me about Brianna and him sleeping together. About him becoming a dad. We, he never let us talk about all that. So I ended things. Which is why I was now standing here in a nightclub alone. With no Louis. Just me. I was getting a bit buzzed so I decided I would head outside.

I heard a few screams. I ran towards the sound of screaming and saw a...I couldn't tell if the person was a woman or a man, but the person was lying on the ground trying to push two guys away screaming. The two guys were both sitting on top of the person trying to take of the persons clothes "You like that huh you fag?" One of them asked. "You like that you Tranny trash. What are you even a drag queen or a tranny?!?!? !" The other screamed. "No I don't, and I'm not a tranny, it's called a trans female or a drag queen, and I happen to be a drag queen!" The person screamed angrily. " I decided I had to intervene. I pushed them away from her or him or...them. "Why are you boys doing this?" I asked frowning at the guys. "We payed her to give us a little dance, and a little more than a dance" One of the guys said smirking. "I told you I'm a stripper and a drag queen not a prostitute!" She screamed angrily. "Prostitute, Stripper, drag queen potatoe, potato." The other said. "It's not potatoe, potato, I'm calling the police!" I screamed. "Fuck you!" One of the guys said before getting up and running away. The other followed short after. I tried running after them but it was too late, they were gone. The girl was lying on the floor. "It's no use honey" she/he whispered, She/he was fighting her tears .

"Are you ok?" I asked her/him frowning. "I'm fine" she/he said frowning the tears away. "It's ok to not be ok" I said frowning at her/him. " I know " she/he said still not breaking "but I'm fine thanks". "You strip?" I asked her/him frowning. "I strip, do drag" she/he said smiling "I used to do more, I needed the money. But health issues have limited me a little bit from the little bit more". "Health issues?" I asked frowning. "H.I.V" she/he said smiling sadly. "H.I.V" I said smiling sadly. "Yeah Julliards wasn't sure I was in good condition to...be accepted into the school" She/he said sadly. "Julliards?" I asked. "Julliards" She/he said smiling "by the way you can call me either. I know it's in your mind so, to answer the question. He or she both ok" He/she...he said smiling. I nodded. "What's your name?" I asked frowning. "Drag name or birth name?" He asked me smiling. "Both" I said smiling. "Drag name is Madame Monroe honey!" he said smiling "birth name is Brandon, like Brandon Urie" I smiled. "Holy shit you're Harry Styles!"he said realizing who I was. "That's me, the one and only!" I said smiling. She chuckled "who would have thunk that I'd be here lying on the floor almost half naked with the one and only Harry Styles Next to me " Brandon said smiling. "Are you ok ? Should I call an ambulance?" I asked frowning. "I'm fine, but I don't really have a place to stay tonight, could I stay with you?" Brandon asked me smiling. I nodded. "Of course!" I said smiling.

Brandon was very intriguing. I helped him up and walked to my house with him. 


End file.
